


Dark & Stormy Night (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer's House, Gen, POV Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 18] - [Bobby's POV]
Kudos: 6
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Dark & Stormy Night (EN)

I’m always happy to see the boys. Even if I don’t always show it, having them at home is such a pleasure. They always manage to turn this morose house into a place of fun and joy. Sometimes I play with them, sometimes I let them play together, it depends. When I’m reading something or helping a hunter on the phone, I like hearing them laugh and play in the house or outside. I’m getting used to it now. John often comes to my house now that the boys are familiar with me. And this time, John left the boys for almost a month and a half. He was around Seattle so very damn far from Sioux Falls. But I didn’t care anymore. There was nothing I could do to help this poor bastard. Every time he showed up at my place, I was just politely talking to him before taking care of the boys. Sam and Dean are more important to me than John Winchester.

It was summer 1990, and the kids were playing hide and seek outside. I looked at my books, listening to the radio distractedly. Something kept my attention. “The season of storms keeps going with a big one approaching Nebraska and South Dakota. Violent winds and rain are expected in the next few hours for Nebraska and South Dakota tomorrow night…” I sighed. Great. A big storm tomorrow… I looked at the boys outside. Well, they will have to find a way to play inside, then.

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon. I had finished classifying some books before going outside. The sky was gray and the wind was already strong. But it didn’t seem to bother the Winchester brothers. They were racing against each other, little Sam trying to catch his big brother. I stayed on the porch, my arms crossed on my chest, looking at the boys playing. Suddenly, a gust of wind hit my face and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the sky and it was darker than earlier. I sighed and whistled so that the boys can have my attention.

“SAM! DEAN! Get your mugs inside, now. A storm is coming.”

Sam immediately ran toward me and Dean was walking in a sulking way and he pouted at me. I rolled my eyes gently and opened the door so they could go inside. I closed the door and locked it. Then I closed the shutters in every single room while Sam and Dean were looking at me, a bit incredulous.

“Will the house stand with the storm?” Dean said a bit worried.

“Of course, it will.” I said while closing the last shutter. “This house is a goddamn fortress.”

To be honest, I was a bit worried too but I couldn’t show it to the boys. This house had resisted many storms before, so why would this storm be different, right? I began to go upstairs.

“Come and help me, boys.”

Sam, Dean and I went downstairs with two mattresses and put them in the living room.

“Alright.” I said. “This house is strong enough to stand against the storm but I prefer having you two here. So, get your stuffs in the living room, we are spending the evening and night here.”

Sam and Dean nodded and went upstairs to take some clothes, blankets and some books and papers. I brought some candles just in case there will be a power cut. When everyone was prepared, when the boys were settled down in the living room, it was already time for me to cook dinner. I hated cooking. And I was bad at it. But those kids deserved a good meal. So, I tried pasta with some pesto and salmon. When I gave the meals to the boys, Sam ate it quietly while Dean looked at the plate with a disgusted face.

“What the Hell is that?”

“Language, boy. It’s pasta with pesto. And salmon. It’s good for you.”

“But it’s… green.” Dean pouted.

“Oh, sorry, your Majesty. Do you prefer golden spaghetti with some glitters on it? Do you want red wine to go with your meal?”

Sam laughed at my answer and Dean rolled his eyes. I looked at him, daring him to answer this. The young boy shook his head and ate without a word.

* * *

It was 9 o’clock and it was already a dark and stormy night. The wind was hitting the house violently, making the wooden frame crack. I was busy cleaning the kitchen and I secured everything upstairs. I just had the time to go down that the power ran out and I heard Sam scream a bit.

“It’s okay Sam” I shouted so he could hear me from the living room. “Imma check the electricity meter. You boys light some of the candles I put in the living room. Also, you have an electric lamp which works with batteries. Use it. Be right back.”

“Okay Bobby!” Dean answered.

I nodded to myself and went into the basement where the electricity meter was. I tried to turn on the electricity but it was obvious that the power cut was general. I bet a big part of Sioux Falls was in the dark right now. I went out of the basement and opened the door of the living room. My eyes widened as I could see the lit candles in the room but most importantly, a big tent made of sheets. I could see Sam and Dean’s shadows inside of the construction. What the… How did they manage to do it? I went in front of it and opened the sheet a bit so I could see the Winchesters. They looked at me, Sam a bit afraid because of the storm.

“Hello boys. Can you let me join you?”

“Of course, Bobby.” Dean said while I was entering the tent.

“How did you do that?”

“Well, we began when you were cleaning the kitchen and we just finished.” Dean said. “Sammy is feeling safer inside the tent. I also took the battery lamp here.”

“That’s a great idea, boys.”

I frowned as I saw books and Sam’s school bag.

“You boys aren’t going to sleep?”

“Not now, I have to help Sam for his lessons.”

“But it’s Holidays.” I said.

“I want to try to read more things.” Sam said.

Oh, right. It’s been a year since Sam is able to read. The kid is doing great with homework. Dean didn’t like school but he was glad to help his brother. I stayed with them, listening to Sam reading. From time to time he jumped because of the thunder, but Dean and I immediately soothed him so he could fully focus on his story. After a moment, the little boy yawned and closed his book before laying on the mattress near Dean. The big brother looked at me and nodded before laying down next to Sam. I began to get out of the tent when the little voice of Sam called me.

“Where are you going…?”

“Dean is protecting you inside the tent and I’m going to protect both of you outside the tent.” I said softly. Now you boys can sleep safe and sound, I’m here. This is just a storm, nothing will happen to you, I promise.”

Sam nodded and whined a little bit when the wind hit the house violently and the thunder made the house tremble. Dean hushed him and let the lamp near them. I went out of the tent and sat down on the couch, taking a book and read the whole night, watching over my two little boys until they finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
